The present invention relates to measuring and pouring material into a small mouth container and in particular to measuring and pouring a liquid, gel, solid, granulated, or any pourable material when one hand is required to be free to hold the container.
Users are often required to measure and poor small quantities of liquid and solid material into a small mouth container. It is often difficult to pour the liquid and solid material without spilling. In some instances it is possible to hold a funnel, but when the user must hold both a measuring cup and a small mouth container, it is very difficult to also hold the funnel, often resulting in spilling the liquid or solid material.
Single serving beverage brewers have become extremely popular. Originally, these brewers were designed to use a disposable single serving cartridge. The cost of the disposable single serving cartridges, and the resulting volume of non-biodegradable material has motivated the development of reusable holders which accept a single serving of brewing extract and fit into the single serving beverage brewers. While such holders have become very popular, one drawback is that in order to fit into brewing chambers of the single serving beverage brewers, the holders are small, and it is difficult to pour a single serving of brewing extract into the holders with some of the brewing extract spilling.
Known designs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,676 to Pickering and US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0083555 to Allen show a funnel hingedly attached to a side of a scoop, extending at about a 45 degree angle from a handle. While such designs are suitable for some applications, they are not suitable for scooping brewing extract from typical brewing extract containers because the funnel interferes with scooping the brewing extract.